Saviour
by wordsonpages
Summary: A series of one shots all about Stiles and Malia and their wonderful, unconventional relationship. Delves into their minds, [hopefully] explains why they work together and illustrates that they have a strong connection not just a physical attraction. Feedback welcome :)
1. reflection

After being possessed by the Nogitsune Stiles would never be the same. Even though it had exited his body and been defeated, he still felt void or rather that there was a void inside of him. The rational side of his brain told him not to blame himself for all the destruction, all the _**death**_. But the other part of his brain the more dominant part apparently, was overwhelmed with guilt and anxiety and pain. The others didn't talk about it much. They asked him if he was okay and Scott checked up on him one way or another every day but they didn't actually talk about what had happened. Stiles still hadn't decided whether or not that was a good thing. On the one hand it stopped him from having to relive the nightmare and he could _**act**_ like everything was fine; like he was fine. But on the other hand it made him feel isolated, like they kind of blamed him even though they didn't really blame him and didn't want to bring it up because they were sad and maybe kind of angry and didn't want him to know they blamed him when they all knew rationally they shouldn't.

In the end he decides its better this way, because even though maybe part of him does want to talk about it and let it all out they wouldn't understand. Scott, Lydia and Kira don't understand. Derek doesn't understand. His dad doesn't understand. None of them know what it's like to feel responsible for horrible, terrible things like someone's death and not just someone, but someone you cared for so deeply. They don't know what it's like to not feel like yourself in your own body. But _**she**_ does.

Malia knows what it feels like to grieve with immense guilt seeping its way into your heart. She knows the ache of responsibility even though you know you can't really be held accountable. She knows what it's like to feel like a stranger or a fraud in your own skin and she knows how it feels to not want to talk about it and to talk about it at the same time.

And those were some of the things that drew them to each other that first time in Eichen House. He hadn't killed anyone yet but they both felt lost and not themselves. They shared a connection and were a welcomed distraction for each other. She was his safe haven in his own personal hell and he was her anchor to her human self. She told him that once. "It was the first time I liked being a girl." Her words echo in his head, drawing a slight smile to his lips.

She was his saviour then; in Eichen and Lydia told him later it was her name that brought him back. And she's his saviour again now. He doesn't know if she knows that but she is. She gave him life when everything was pain and dark. She came into his life again and knocked him off his feet in the best way possible. She made him feel useful and special and _**needed**_. She "didn't know how to human" so he taught her, while she taught him how to live again, how to laugh again and how to be Stiles again.

The others didn't get it at first, their relationship that is. But frankly Stiles didn't care. Malia made him happy and he knew he made her happy too. He didn't judge her when she said something blunt or 'unhuman' and he liked listening to her stories about the wild. But he first became certain that she _**cared**_ for him in Mexico. First when she kissed him in the bathroom and second when she said she would "never leave without him". Well technically she said "you" but that's beside the point. He knew for sure then. She would go against her natural instinct the thing she trusted more than anything for _**him**_. Later when they were tangled in his sheets he told her he would never leave her behind either.

Their relationship wasn't conventional but it worked and it was special and Stiles wouldn't have it any other way. He loved teaching her and watching her learn new things and get excited over the small things in life everyone always took for granted. He loved her sense of human and her cheekiness. He loved waking up to her in his bed snuggled into his side. He loved how beautiful she looked in the simplest of clothes or with flour all of over her or even as she ripped a steak apart with her teeth.

Lost in his thoughts, Stiles didn't notice the girl he had been thinking about stir beside him, until he felt kisses being peppered across his shoulder making their way up to his neck.

"Good morning", he said his voice still rough with sleep.

"Hey" she replied, barely pausing in her track to his mouth.

A few moments later she found it and he smiled into the kiss, still in awe of the gorgeous feral girl who climbed through his window every night to be with him. Her hands slid up his chest around his shoulders and finally found themselves playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, while one of his held her waist pulling her closer and the other drifted under her oversized shirt which was actually his shirt and made its way up. Breaking away from the kiss Stiles' mouth made its way down her neck as Malia made noises of satisfaction. Eventually though she became impatient and flipped him onto his back straddling him and taking control. They both smiled meeting each other's eyes before getting back to business.


	2. contentment

A while later Stile's was smiling to himself after showering. It had definitely been a good start to the day. As he was dressing for school he heard his dad and Malia chatting downstairs. He couldn't make out what they were actually saying but it made him happy knowing his Dad had accepted Malia into their lives. He and Stiles had briefly talked about the situation but that was more to clarify what was actually going on. Other than that the Sherriff didn't question the girl's appearance. She made Stiles happy and smile and after everything that had happened he welcomed that into his son's life.

Finishing in his room, Stiles headed down stairs as well, arriving just as his Dad had shut the door behind him. Malia sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. She didn't love cereal but cooking hadn't gone so well last time so she left that to him. He promised he would teach her eventually and she planned on holding him to that.

She looked up sensing him in the room.

"Your dad was happy this morning" she stated, the way she does.

"Was he?"

"Very."

"He likes having you around too." He said and she smiled the big coyote smile he met in the basement of a nut house. He moved around the cupboards and pantry, getting himself some breakfast before joining her at the table. They ate in silence for a while. It was comfortable and he liked that. She never felt the need to talk when she didn't have something to say and he never minded.

Malia finished first and stood to wash her dishes. It was then that Stiles took a moment to appreciate her. Boots on her feet, long tan legs, fitted black shorts that complimented her figure, hair down and wild the way he liked it and big brown eyes. She was gorgeous; she always was. But his favourite thing about her this morning was his plaid shirt adorning her body. She had rolled the sleaves up and damn he had never seen anything so sexy. Sure he had seen her in his clothes before but that was usually at night when she wore them to bed. This was different. She was wearing this to school, in public for everyone to see. He decided his clothes looked much better on her and it may have been a bit territorial but he loved her in them. He loved that she was his and that she was proud of it.

He soon found himself standing behind her at the sink arms wrapped around her waist. He couldn't help himself. It was like he naturally gravitated towards her.

"I really like this shirt on you." He stated simply.

Malia spun around in his arms and said "me too," before giving him a questioning look.

He decided kissing her was the best answer and she agreed. After a while they broke apart. Looking at the clock Stile's eyes bugged.

"Crap we gotta go." He remarked dragging her towards the door. Malia let out a growl and a string of profanities that all affirmed her hatred for school and especially math, causing Stile's to either laugh or roll his eyes at her.

Once they got to school Stiles walked Malia to her locker where he couldn't help but kiss her again; he blamed the shirt. However, they were soon interrupted by Scott and Kira. The latter who was smirking and making remarks about their "cuteness".

They exchanged small talk and Stiles made a loose plan to hang out with Scott later. After they parted ways, the boys heading in one direction and the girls in another Scott asked the question that was burning inside him.

"Is Malia wearing your shirt?"

Stiles smirked and shrugged, "Yeah, she said all hers are in the wash and she like's mine better anyway".

Scott laughed at his friend's obvious pride. "So I guess this means she's like officially living with you now?"

Stiles smiled again but this time a genuine smile. "Yeah I guess she is".

Scott smiled too, he liked seeing his friend's happy especially Stiles after the whole Nogitsune ordeal, and if that was because of Malia than he was never more grateful for anyone in his life. They were good for each other, Scott decided.


	3. frustration and reliance

A/N

Hi readers! Hope you guys are liking this as I'm loving writing these two! Suggestions and prompts welcome, enjoy :)

* * *

Malia growled in frustration, glaring at the small print that adorned the page inside her copy of ' _Jane Eyre'_. She hated it, almost as much as she hated math and that was saying something. She usually liked English, it was a subject in which she was able to think like Malia, and not like the Malia who had to pretend she wasn't an animal for 8 years and was being forced against her will to attend this class that was stupid. In English the teacher told her that there was no wrong answer as long as she could support her opinion and she liked that. She even liked reading most of the time. It was a hobby she had picked up in Eichen House after gaining excessive tutoring. She liked learning about human behaviour through books and picking up new words. But despite all of this, she _**hated**_ ' _Jane Eyre_ '.

Snapping the book shut- probably a bit more harshly than necessary- Malia dropped her forehead onto the comforter of Stiles bed, which she was currently laying on and let out another groan. A second later she felt the bed dip and a warm hand on her back between her shoulder blades. It gave her tingles down her spine, but the feeling was thwarted by the words that came out of his mouth.

"Come on Malia. I know you hate school and especially homework, but this is just reading and you like to read. Think of the bright side it's not math." Stiles voice was encouraging, but it was laced with a strict tone that made her almost abide by him. Almost.

Looking up again, she pouted and let out another small growl that made him smile. The subtle upturn of one corner of his mouth smile that usually made her want to kiss him but right now just made her feel lousier.

"No. I hate this book." She stated bluntly. Looking at him with pleading eyes. She knew he wouldn't drop the subject and let her win but hey it was worth a try. Ignoring his furrowed brow and questioning gaze she quickly took note of his abandoned history essay, open on his laptop.

"And you're not working either." She added before he could reply, gesturing to his desk to prove her point. Stiles instinctively followed her line of sight and then proceeded to make his own series of exasperated noises. Turning back to her with his eyes narrowed in a glare and his mouth slightly open. If she weren't in a mood, she probably would've found his expression either funny or cute. None the less, she presented him with her well-practiced smug smirk.

"Well maybe that's because I had to come over here and discipline you huh?" He replied with a spastic and elaborate hand gesture.

She was sitting now, which made it easy for her to frown at him. She tried reading. She really did. She tried to like this book, but she just couldn't. And maybe that was the real reason she was annoyed.

Stiles seemed to pick up on Malia's shift in attitude. She had gone from cute-grumpy and teasing to deflated and upset in a matter of seconds and he was starting to get the feeling there was more to the situation then her just not liking the book. He decided to switch tactics. Placing a reassuring hand on her thigh Stiles proceeded to uncover the real issue.

"Alright, what don't you like about the book?", he asked casually. Malia grimaced slightly before answering.

"I don't know, just everything!"

Stiles, frowned again, he was definitely right about this being about something more.

"Come on help me out a little here. I can't help you if I don't know why you hate it." He said with a reassuring smile, tucking her hair behind her ear. She sighed and he knew she was going to cooperate.

Malia thought for a moment. What didn't she like about the book? Well she didn't understand it at all, it was written funny and she couldn't really follow.

"I guess I just don't understand it. All the words are funny and I don't really know what's going on." She looked down biting her lip and feeling slightly embarrassed. There were a lot of words she didn't know the meaning of either.

Suddenly it all made sense to Stiles. ' _Jane Eyre'_ was written in the 19th century and the style of language was strikingly different to now days. How could he have been so stupid? Malia was understandably still struggling to build up her vocabulary of current words, of course the big ones from centuries ago made it hard for her, plus the funny way of speech and all that. Stiles felt extremely guilty for not realising earlier and being more help especially when he noticed her defensive and shy posture. He had to fix this now.

"Hey it's okay. You're not the only person who has trouble with this book. It was written ages ago and people spoke in an unusual way back then so of course its going to be tricky and I mean for all of us. You should've told me sooner. Actually no, I'm sorry I didn't think about all of that sooner." He was rambling a little but she was used to it so it was okay.

Malia seemed a bit more relaxed now but he could tell there was still something else. And there was. She was adjusting relatively well to human life, but things like this always made her feel like she had just taken a huge step backward. She felt inadequate and like an imposter; like she wasn't a real teenage girl but rather someone pretending to be and failing. She hated school already as it was a constant threat to her confidence but she was slowly getting up to speed. However ' _Jane Eyre'_ was making her feel like she was only doing 5 miles per hour while everyone else was zooming past at 100. It made her feel dumb.

"Malia?" Stiles voice prompted her to talk again. She realised she was lost in her own thoughts for a while but he didn't seem angry just concerned.

"It just makes me feel dumb. Its English Stiles. I should be able to read this book. I should be able to understand these words, even when they are strung together funny. I should be able to work this out. Humans read these books, I should be able to read these books." Malia had started out talking softly but by the time she had finished her voice had risen and taken on an edgy yet broken quality.

Stiles looked at her with something in his eyes she couldn't quite pick up but he looked almost sad, like he was sad for her. And he was, but not for any reason except that she had thought the things she had just spoken.

"Malia listen to me, you are not dumb you are amazing. The challenges you have overcome and the things you have learnt in the time you have, its incredible okay and don't let some stupid book we are being forced to read tell you otherwise. And sure humans read, but you read other books and understand them perfectly fine and like I said plenty of people don't like this book or don't get it or can't get into it. Trust me it's not you. There is nothing wrong with you." Stiles spoke with so much determination and conviction that Malia had no choice but to believe him.

"Okay," she said. He smiled at that and she returned it without registering.

"Good. So basically the novel is supposed to be like Jane telling her story, she was an orphan and treated poorly for her whole childhood and then was sent to a boarding school. She is odd and very different to how most girls or young ladies were back then. Eventually she becomes a private tutor at Mannor House and ends of falling in love with the dark and mysterious Mr Rochester. He has a dark past and hers is questionable and she is different and their relationship is unconventional and then they have a falling out and she leaves because he hides something from her and then he goes blind and she comes back and they live happily ever after." Stiles summed up the parts he thought she would need to know for now and decided he would save all the theme talk for later. He noted that Malia hung on his every word when he explained things to her and it made him feel all warm inside knowing someone wanted to listen to him and thought the things he said were important and interesting.

He waited patiently while she processed the information; head cocked to the side, teeth set on her lip, brows slightly furrowed. She was so cute.

"I think I get it now. Actually it makes a lot of sense now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. In fact their relationship is kind of like ours." Okay now she had lost him.

"Uh how do you mean?"

"Well you said Rochester has a dark past, well you have the whole nogitsune dark past thing and he's mysterious like you were in Eichen. And she is different like I'm different to most other girls for obvious reasons. And their relationship is unique isn't that what Scott called ours that time? And he needs her in the end, he relies on her to help, just like we help each other and she see's past his imperfection and insecurity and that's like us isn't it? You accept me and teach me and I accept you and help you heal. " She was Malia talking, AKA rambling but in a slow way where she stated lots of things like they were obvious but kind of in a questioning way, as if seeking confirmation. But Stiles had absorbed every word and realised she was right and he loved hearing her say stuff like that about them and he couldn't help but be in awe of this girl who supported him and relied on him as he did her and her genius.

"I never picked up on that before. And you thought you were dumb! Malia you just proved how smart you are to yourself."

She smiled at that. The big coyote smile of hers and he laughed as she told him the book was a lot more interesting now and she thinks she'll like it a lot better. But not right now he told her as he placed it away from her reach and demanded her attention. Stiles cupper her cheek and kissed her unable to contain the display of affection after the surge of pride and happiness he felt. She returned the gesture and they agreed that study time was officially over for tonight.


	4. affection

Hello beautiful readers! Thankyou for reading and your kind words! Hope you guys like this chapter as much as the others! Enjoy :)

* * *

Stiles and Malia didn't do the whole 'publicly affectionate couple thing'. It wasn't a conscious thing, they just didn't feel the need to hold hands all the time or sit on each other when there were other perfectly good seats available.

Neither felt any shame about their relationship nor did they feel embarrassed about showing affection for the other, rather they were so comfortable with what they had, they didn't feel the need to flaunt it to others.

It was funny, how incredibly different it was to how Stiles had always pictured the way a relationship would his warped, airbrushed, adolescent fantasy world he had had a "perfect" relationship in which him and his perfect girlfriend would engage in overly romanticised activities and displays. That perfect girl being Lydia Martin. He laughed about that now. Lydia would always be special to him, she was one of his bestfriend's but he realised he never really had feelings for her. Rather he was infatuated with the idea of her. He had latched onto her because she was the text book definition of the perfect girl only later he realised she wasn't and they had fallen into a comfortable friendship.  
It wasn't until Malia had happened that he realised perfect was overrated. Malia had shown stiles that beauty lay in flaws and imperfections. She showed him that glossy fantasies were nightmares and that messy reality could become a dream.

Their relationship was anything but typical but they did things their way and had fallen into routines that worked for them. And part of that meant they had their own ways of showing affection and support. They didn't hold hands all the time but he didn't once hesitate to grab her hand and rub small circles on the back of it with his thumb when Scott and Lydia were reprimanding her about tearing up the Lake House basement after a full moon. They didn't feel the need to always be wrapped up in each other's arms but he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and hold her during a pack movie night where they had watched a movie with a graphic car crash scene killing the characters. They didn't always declare their love for each other even when they were alone. They didn't feel obligated to say those kinds of things all the time. They knew they cared deeply for one another and showed the other through actions. However, neither hesitated to declare they would "never leave" without the other or leave them behind. It was their way of conveying how much they cared.

However there was one particular display of affection that they made no effort to sensor. Stiles was always in awe of Malia's physical attraction to him, and he loved the fact that she did what she wanted without caring about what others thought and he especially loved when those to things combined. Like when Malia decided she wanted to kiss him and didn't care were they were. He realised quickly that he didn't care when she kissed him in front of their friends because he liked kissing her a lot and loved that she liked kissing him just as much. So he definitely didn't mind when she rushed up to him in the hallway that morning, interrupting his conversation with Scott to kiss him. She had spent the night at her house as she did once every few days or weeks depending and mumbled how "last night sucked" against his lips which he knew meant "I missed you". And with that they proceeded to make out against his locker while Scott awkwardly excused himself, not that Stiles really cared at that point.


	5. anchor

Happy 2016 everyone and sorry for taking a little longer to update than usual! Hope you enjoy this chapter, was watching season four again and love episode four so much as it really shows the depth of Stiles and Malia's feelings for each other and how much they understand one another. Enjoy :)

ps. if anyone has any prompts for me or any scenario they would like to see let me know! would love some more inspiration

* * *

Malia _**hated**_ full moons. In fact Malia has a whole list of reasons attesting to why she hates full moons. Her first reason is that she hates not having control of herself. She hates feeling unpredictable and dangerous. She usually liked that she could be dangerous if she chose to be. But on full moons she felt a different kind of dangerous. She felt dangerous because she herself didn't know exactly what to expect from the crazed animal within her and she hated feeling like she was a danger to those she cared about like her pack and Stiles. The second reason on her list was that she hated being locked up in a basement. She didn't like confined spaces and even though Lydia's Lake House basement wasn't small she always felt boxed in. she thinks it has something to do with being underground and having a whole house on top of her. Well not _**her**_ but you get the point. The next reason was because it confused her. She was a coyote for eight years, she shouldn't be afraid of that part of her but it was different now. The coyote that took over her on full moons was blood thirsty and violent and dominant. It took over Malia and she felt alone and lost all over again. she hated fighting with her coyote self all night, begging it to stay inside herself. It was exhausting. But the biggest reason she hated full moons was because of what she had done under the influence of the full moon, eight years ago in her mother's car and her fear of repeating that fiasco.

Before she had her pack she hated full moons for some of the same reasons but mainly because of the memories of that night. So she would go and hide out in her den away from her father and humanity until it was all over. That was part of the reason her father sent her to Eichen; her "unhealthy" attachment to the den. He didn't understand, he couldn't.

But it was different now. She had people she cared about, people she didn't want to hurt. She had _**Stiles**_. Her biggest fear was losing control around him. He always stayed with her but Scott and Kira were always there too. Tonight had been different though. It was just the two of them in that basement.

She never told him why she hated full moons. An explanation wasn't really necessary after all; he knew how they were for her. But he knew more than she had realised. He didn't leave her even when she begged him too. She had panicked more than she ever had in her entire life when he refused to go. She couldn't hurt him. The thought of anything happening to him scared her more than anything and the thought of her being the cause of his pain or demise was even worse.

He had stayed. He had believed in her. He had let her go. Because he knew. He knew why she was scared. He knew she was scared for him. But he had so much trust in her, that he undid her restraints. He had told her "control was overrated" and she believed him. He voiced every one of her fears and cured them. He reminded her that he understood her and all she could think was Stiles. All she knew was Stiles and in that moment he brought her back.

When Malia looked up into his eyes, she was taken aback by what she saw. _**Pride**_. He was proud of her. She didn't understand pride very well before. She kind of did. Like she knew self pride. She knew she was proud when she solved a math problem or when she was a coyote and she had a good hunt but she didn't understand how to be proud of someone else until now. he stroked her hair back affectionately and they embraced. Her emotions were all over the place. She didn't know what to feel. So she just hugged him back tightly. As if he was the only thing holding her here, holding her to herself. And he was.

She didn't notice that tears had been leaking out of her eyes until she felt his shirt starting to dampen beneath her cheek. she couldn't stop them though. She was letting it all out. All the fear, all the pain , the panic everything all mixed with this sense of pride and strength. She had conquered the beast inside of her and it felt _**incredible.**_

Stiles rubbed soothing circles on her lower back and held her close for what seemed like eternity. Eventually he let her go and smiled at her. That reassuring, beautiful smile she had come to find the most comforting in the world. She couldn't help but smile back.

Slowly he moved his hands to her shoulders and helped her shrug her torn shirt off. He then removed his sweatshirt and she lifted her arms so he could place it over her head and help her into it. She snuggled into its warmth. She felt the coyote inside her cower a bit more. She realised again that it was him. He kept her tethered to Malia. And she couldn't help but smile again.

He led her to the other side of the room away from her restraints and she sat down with her back against the wall. He sat in front of her and placed one hand reassuringly on her thigh and the other on her hand.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly.

"Tired. But I feel… I don't think happy is the right word but something like that." She answered, not possessing the energy to search for a word that fit her current feelings.

"I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it. And it will only get easier from now on."

She smiled at that. He was proud of her and he had faith in her. That was the best part of all of this.

"It's you." she stated simply.

Stiles looked at her a bit surprised at her words. He raised his eyebrows and gave her that cute smirking smile that made the "butterflies" start swirling around in her stomach as Lydia had called them.

"What's me?"

"You brought me back to myself. You gave me control. I don't know how to describe it exactly but it was like when you said all of those things and you undid my restraints all I could think was you and all I could feel was you and it was all just you." She said honestly.

Stiles smile got even bigger and he looked at her with something in his eyes she couldn't quite place, before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I'm your anchor," He said when they broke apart, voice thick with emotion but still soft and gentle.

"My anchor?" she could tell this was different to when he just helped her find better ways to describe something. This was something important.

"Yeah it's basically what tethers a were creature to themselves. Helps them see clearly. You remember Allison, well she was Scott's before he learned to be his own." He clarified, still sounding in awe by the revelation.

Malia nodded she didn't really know how to respond. All she knew was that in this moment everything was okay. It was better than okay. She overcame the full moon, she was with Stiles and he was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world. And he was her anchor. Maybe she would learn not to hate full moons as much as long as Stiles was by her side.


	6. mates

First of all THANKYOU FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS!

Wow it's been a while since I've updated! Sorry about that, I've had a little case of writers block and didn't want to do the characters, the actors, the show and of course Jeff anything less than justice. So I hope you all enjoy this one and if you have any prompts or ideas I would really appreciate it. Thanks

So I was thinking about how Stiles and Malia kind of fell into their relationship, due to already having a connection and bond that kind of drew them together. However, I was also thinking about how we all just kind of assumed there was never a conversation about it because we never saw one. But what if there was one? What would it have been like? So this is Stiles and Malia discussing their relationship, their way.

* * *

It had been a _**long**_ day. In fact long was an understatement. They discovered some new, giant, strange creatures trying to kill them- big surprise- Derek had been changed back into his normal self, Kate was back, and Malia had her first encounter with Peter. So yeah long didn't really cover it. Stile's was exhausted. All he wanted to do was have a hot shower, grab some food and go to bed. But like a lot of times in Stile's life, things didn't really go to plan. Out of all the things that had happened today he had a lot to worry about, but only one thing was bothering him. And that was probably the thing that should be last on his list of worries that tended to range from super urgent and life threatening to oh shit I need to address this later.

He couldn't get the picture of Malia lying on the ground battered, and beaten out of his head. And on top of that he kept thinking about that thing he knew that she didn't. He didn't really want to admit what that thing was even to himself. The thought of what would happen if she found out before he had a chance to tell her made him feel sick to his stomach with guilt. Luckily for him she had given up on asking him why he always reeked of anxiety. Still tonight reminded him about that whole conundrum and how fragile things were right now. But more than that he couldn't work out why the sight of her injured and defeated had hit him so hard.

He stood under the hot spray of the shower. It was probably too hot and left red marks all over his body and he smiled thinking he automatically turned the taps to 'Malia temperature' now. But his smile faded, as the images came back into his brain and the guilt set in again. He sighed leaning against the tiles.

After the "berserkers" -apparently that's what they were called- had disappeared and Derek was properly interrogated to make sure he was okay, they had all dispersed pretty quickly. He had driven Malia home. He asked her if she was okay once they were in the confines of the jeep with no one else around to hear her answer. He knew she wouldn't answer honestly in front of everyone else; she still believed that injury was weakness and weakness meant getting left behind. She gave him a small smile and insisted she was fine- she was telling the truth- so he let the subject drop, but couldn't refrain from sending worried glances her way every few seconds. They didn't talk much on the way home. She mentioned that she needed to figure out a way to fight those things, "they cut deep" and she didn't like that. He chuckled a bit and promised they would work something out while she relaxed in the passenger seat and crossed one leg under her. He couldn't help but feel a surge of happiness at the way she automatically relaxed in his company, his car, his room. He liked that she didn't feel the need to be on her guard around him like she did with everyone else.

He dropped her off at her place, and she clambered out of the car, giving him a short kiss and making a comment about how she could really go for some deer right now but would settle for a long hot shower. That's what had put the idea in his head.

He stepped out when the water began to turn cold and quickly dried himself off, putting on an old t-shirt and his flannel pants. His bed looked extremely appealing so he crawled in but despite all his efforts he couldn't shut his brain off and fall asleep. He wanted to pace around the room and release all the nervous energy his "Malia thoughts" were giving him. Stiles was too tired to move his body though, so instead he continued to lie in his bed twitching with anxiety while his thoughts were running in over drive.

He knew he cared about Malia, and he knew she cared about him too. He knew that he was her connection to humanity and she was his tether to himself. He knew he thought she was cute when she got frustrated and he got this warm feeling in his chest when he thought about how much she relied on him and how he was the only one she really trusted. He knew he wanted to protect her and he loved joking around with her and just being with her. But he didn't really know where they stood. They had pretty much crossed every boundary in a relationship. They weren't exactly conventional, but nothing in his life was so he didn't mind. But that wasn't the point. The point was they spent most of their free time together, they slept in the same bed most nights, they had sex, they studied together, he drove her around and she often had meals with him and his dad. They were pretty much a couple but they weren't. Well not officially. They kind of just fell into this comfortable routine with another; fell into their affection. But they had never really spoken about it. Well okay they had in a way. In their own way they had. They agreed they would never leave the other behind. But that was more confirmation of their feelings not a certification of what they were.

Stiles rolled over onto his side. Why the hell was this bothering him so much now? He supposed it was seeing her so vulnerable tonight. And physically vulnerable, that was different to the other kinds of vulnerable he had seen on her. He guessed it was seeing her hurt and down and thinking get your hands off my girlfriend… but is she my girlfriend? He wanted her to be. Malia didn't care much for social convention, she wanted to fit into society but she didn't feel the need to adhere to all of its "ridiculous" procedures. Did she want to be his girlfriend? Agh that girl was driving him mad.

The window squeaked, and Stiles sat up as it did. He knew that squeak. The possibility of some sadistic, blood thirsty supernatural creature sneaking into his room in the middle of the night to attack him was long forgotten. In fact it was one of the most comforting sounds he knew of now.

He heard soft footsteps patter toward the bed and looked over to see Malia creeping toward him. She was clad in a pair of pyjama shorts and one of his old sweatshirts. He caught her wearing it one night after her shower and told her she could keep it because it looked better on her. She said "good" because she was going to anyway she "liked having his scent close".

His bed dipped as she crawled onto the mattress and toward him. Malia laid her head on his chest and snuggled into his warmth, releasing a sigh of contentment.

"Hey," he said softly brushing her hair away from her face.

"Hi," she replied, nuzzling further into him.

Stiles wanted to tell her everything. There were a million words on the tip of his tongue begging to escape but when he opened his mouth to let them out they disappeared.

"Stiles,"

"Yeah?"

"Something's bothering you. I could hear your heart beating faster than usual from the end of the street and you smell of worry." The words came out as a statement and he knew she expected an explanation but wouldn't push him if he didn't want to give one. He did though.

She waited patiently while he contemplated what he should say, what he _**wanted**_ to say. He looked down at her, and all of a sudden looking into her warm brown eyes, with her snuggled into his side, here with him, the words came out instinctively; he didn't even have to think about it and that was first for Stiles.

"You know I'd never leave you behind right?" but again it wasn't a question. The intensity in his voice surprised him, but he had never felt so certain of himself in his life than right now in his bed with this wild girl.

"I know. And I'd never leave without you either. What's this about?" She was looking at him curiously but there was no judgement in her voice.

"Nothing, just after everything that happened tonight I wanted to remind you."

"Tonight? Stiles I don't understand?"

How did he make her understand? He couldn't give up on this. In the end Stile's decided to take a leaf out of her book and just be direct. It was a new thing for him.

"I don't like seeing you hurt." By now she was sitting up, eye level with him. He saw her brow furrow and knew he would have to search for some more words.

"But I can heal?"

"I know that, but it's a human thing. Remember how we talked about feelings we can't control. Well its kind of like that. I care about you, a lot, so when you're in trouble I don't like it. I mean I don't like when any of my friends are in trouble, but when I saw you hurt it was like I was in pain too. Does that make sense?" Okay so maybe he wasn't as direct as he intended to be, rambling was in his nature. Hopefully she was following.

"I think I understand."

"You do?" he wasn't asking because he didn't believe her but because this was important and he needed her to. Malia smiled and took his hand in her smaller one.

"Yeah, we're mates." Now it was his turn to smile. They were mates. Most people would find that odd, but not Stiles. He knew the significance of that to her and liked the idea. And he figured if she was going to call him her mate he could call her his girlfriend.

He nodded but she wasn't done yet.

"And it's like how I feel safer when I'm in your bed with you even though I'm stronger."

"Exactly." Stiles replied with a small chuckle.

It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her, it was slow and passionate. They broke apart after a while but didn't drift too far from each other.

"I don't think I want to sleep yet…" Malia said with a suggestive quirk of her eyebrow and a mischievous grin.

"You know I was thinking the same thing," Stiles said easing her onto her back and proceeding to kiss her. And well one thing led to another until they were lying under the covers wrapped in one another and drifting off to sleep, safe and happy in the other's arms.


	7. questions

Hey darling readers, my writers block has passed and I now have hundreds of ideas for chapters; the hardest part was working out which one to start with haha

So, I would like to give a special mention to for their lovely reviews that have encouraged me to keep writing, thankyou so much I really appreciate it!

Anyways, I'm sure we're all aware of the Stydia vs Stalia 'war' and all the hate that tends to surround it. Well as you guys no I ship Stalia BUT I love Lydia as a character and I love the friendship between her and Malia. I think it's important that we all realise that we all want our ships to be endgame so hating on someone else for that reason is silly as we should all be able to understand where that person is coming from. I hate seeing fandoms divided. We need to remember that we all love the show and can't control what happens. We need to remember to respect all the actors and characters and that they also don't control what happens. It's okay to ship whatever you do and its okay to share that but we shouldn't be putting other characters, actors or pairings down while doing so.

Sorry for that little rant, I'm sure none of you lovely people do this but it's been bothering me and I just needed to get it out haha. So this one is mostly fluff with a strong healthy dose of Malydia friendhip and of course cute Stalia moments .

Enjoy the chapter J xx

* * *

It was a Friday night and surprisingly Malia found herself in a bedroom that wasn't Stile's. It didn't belong to her either. The bedroom in which she found herself in was grand with purpleish walls, butterflies purposefully placed above the regal looking headboard of the bed, with picture frames decorating the walls, a crystal lamp that screamed elegance and impossibly comfortable pillows. In fact the room in which Malia Tate was currently lounging could only belong to one person, as it was just so undeniably them; Lydia Martin.

Although it wasn't really her style Malia had to admit Lydia _**did**_ have style and a knack for interior decorating. This wasn't the first time she had been in her room, but still she found herself in awe of the red-head's talents every time.

The two girls were spread out across the bed studying magazines and tutorials on youtube. Lydia had decided they would have a girls night while there was no super urgent supernatural matter claiming their time and attention. Well there was the whole code uncovering dead pool issue but that was kind of at a stand-still right now so they decided to go ahead with their night. Most times Lydia and Malia spent time alone together it was for studying purposes. Stiles helped her most of the time but there were some subjects Lydia insisted upon tutoring her in. Kira had declined the invitation due to "hanging out" with Scott. Malia didn't really understand the difference between 'hanging out' and dating and was confused as to why Kira smelled excited but disappointed at the same time.

Kira had come over before the 'hanging out' so that Lydia could "work her magic" and help her look her best. Malia had watched with interest as Lydia applied makeup to Kira's face using various techniques that went far beyond the basics Malia had been taught by Mrs McCall. Lydia straightened Kira's hair which Malia was more familiar with, so at that point she had lost interest and began flicking through a magazine.

After they walked Kira out the door wishing her luck which was another thing Malia didn't really get, the girls had stacked up on snacks and headed back to Lydia's room where the Banshee decided she was in a makeup mood. So that's how the two ended up in their current position flicking through the pages of vogue and watching videos on the best techniques. Malia was actually enjoying herself. She didn't love all this girly stuff but she liked knowing about it. Spending time with one of her closest girlfriends, eating junk food and talking about makeup was a _**normal**_ teenage girl thing and Malia loved the times when she felt she fit that description.

"I wonder how Kira's going" Lydia said with a smirk, looking up from her laptop.

"What do you mean?" Malia asked. This whole situation was confusing to her.

Lydia laughed at the other girls frown and furrowed brows but explained.

"I mean I wonder what her and Scott are up to." She clarified.

Malia however, was still not clear on the whole hanging out vs dating thing and wasn't sure what to think they would be up to given that confusion. She decided that now was as good a time as any to consult the genius on all girl things.

"Lydia why was Kira all weird about 'hanging out'? How is it different to a date?"

Lydia smiled at her and thought for a moment. She loved when Malia asked these kind of questions because she got to exercise her boy knowledge and expertise on all things teenage girl related. She enjoyed teaching the were-coyote these things because it was nice to know someone relied on her. It had also given the two of them a chance to get to know each other better and bond, after Stiles had referred Malia to her for girly things that had gotten past their reservations regarding the other fairly quickly.

"Well you know how it's obvious that Scott likes Kira and Kira likes Scott?" she asked deciding to take a simple approach.

Malia nodded.

"Okay so it's obvious to all of us and they both know there is something between them but neither of them is game enough to actually make things official." Lydia paused to make sure Malia was following.

"Why not?"

"That's a good question. I think it's because people get self-conscious or doubt themselves. A lot of people don't like putting themselves out there when they're unsure of the outcome, it can be intimidating and I guess if you really want something or really like someone in this case, people become afraid of ruining things."

That Malia could understand. She knew she was direct, Stiles had told her he didn't mind, in fact he liked it but other people weren't used to honestly and bluntness- she thinks that's what it was called- like hers so that's why they sometimes gave her odd looks.

"So hanging out is what it's called when you like someone but they haven't asked you out yet?"

Lydia gave her another smile, and nodded which made Malia smile in return. But it didn't finish her line of questioning.

"What about me and Stiles then? I mean we both know we're together and we have talked about it but we don't really go on dates, we hang out at his house or go for drives or get fast food." Lydia noted that Malia didn't sound nervous or angry or annoyed she was just looking for clarity.

"That's different again. I know it's hard to keep up. Remember when we talked about what a date was ages ago? When two people go and do something fun together or go out to dinner or something. Right well that's what a _**date**_ is when you ask someone to go on one with you. Hanging out is like the same thing but without officially asking someone out. But if two people are _**dating**_ that means one of them asked the other out or they go out on multiple dates together but aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet. However, if you're in a relationship like you and Stiles then dates don't really matter. You guys don't need to go on dates to work out if you like each other or to impress the other. You know where you stand and you're comfortable doing your own thing and I respect that." Lydia knew the other girl had followed due to her nodding and big grin when she was finished. She meant what she said too. Malia and Stiles were special and after she had gotten over the minute jealously she felt-which was attributed to the fact that she had to share her **FRIENDS** time now- she had come to love the two of them together. They were cute.

"Thanks Lydia."

Malia was happy to have someone to ask these kinds of questions and Lydia gave very good answers.

"Anyway how is Stiles?" Lydia asked her with a smile insinuating she wanted to know about more than just his general wellbeing; Malia had picked up on that look a few weeks ago.

"He's good. _**Really**_ good. I still get those fluttery feelings I told you about when he looks at me certain ways and his voice gets this really husky tone when we're doing stuff and I really like _that._ "

Lydia laughed. She had learned the first time she asked that question that Malia was definitely not ashamed to share the details of her private life and she had gotten really enthusiastic about the subject and Lydia's knowledge on it. The two spent at least an hour having an in-depth Q&A about all things sex and after Malia had admitted she enjoyed doing teenage girl things as it made her feel normal so of course Lydia had done her best afterward to make teenage girl things a constant in her friends life. She couldn't suppress her grin though imagining Stile's face if he ever found out about these little sessions.

A while later, both the makeup research and sex talk had been abandoned in favour of a chick flick and popcorn. The two girls were wrapped in Lydia's blankets surrounded by abundances of fluffy cushions and criticizing the cheesy movie. Both of them feeling content to embrace the normality of the night and put all supernaturalness aside for the time being.

The next morning Lydia awoke to sunlight and the sound of texting. Looking over at Malia she realised the sound was coming from said girls thumbs as she tapped away at her screen.

"Good morning," she greeted noticing Lydia's state of consciousness before going back to her phone obviously preoccupied.

"hey. Stiles?" she asked already knowing it would be the boy on the other side of this conversation.

"He's going to pick me up in an hour." Malia replied, setting her phone down and stretching.

Lydia nodded making a suggestion regarding breakfast which Malia eagerly agreed to. The banshee resisted the urge to laugh as she noticed the way Malia tip toed around the room resembling a coyote more than a girl in her current state.

Lydia cooked bacon and eggs while Malia observed and set the table for them. They discussed Kira's text to the both of them that had provided details on her night while they ate. The text had been interesting because they were both curious but not much progress had been made.

Washing the dishes was a team effort and an easy one at that, after which the two yawning teens made their way back up the stairs and freshened themselves up before dressing. Lydia thoroughly enjoyed that process, as she insisted upon Malia borrowing some of her clothes and did not take no for an answer. It would have been comical to an onlooker, watching Beacon Hill's most stubborn girls battle over a wardrobe decision. In the end they compromised- yes they know how to do that- and Malia was clad in a pair of Lydia's blue shorts and one of her own tank tops. She also let the other girl apply minimal makeup to her face, but left her hair in its natural, slightly wild waves and curls.

Just as Malia finished putting the last of her things into her overnight bag, the sound of Stiles' jeep pulling into the drive filled the room. She couldn't help the smile that drifted onto her face and Lydia didn't miss the way her friend's eyes lit up upon the arrival of her boyfriend.

Slipping on said boys flannel shirt, Malia followed Lydia down the stairs. The three made small talk at the door before the couple left. Lydia was grateful for their lack of public affection while simultaneously amused by their obvious yearning to be alone together.

"So did you have fun?" Stiles asked, as he started the engine.

"Yeah. I like 'girl time." Malia replied, and Stiles felt a wave of happiness knowing his girlfriend and one of his best friends were getting along well.

"I know you missed me though. My company is incomparable." He teased with his signature smirk of sarcasm. Malia rolled her eyes at him. She had learnt to identify sarcasm quickly due to spending most of her time with him. Although her reply was sincere and somber.

"I don't sleep good without you." Stiles paused. He was about to reverse out of the drive, but instead put the jeep back into park, focusing completely on her.

"Really?" He knew she wouldn't of said it unless it were true but he still found it hard to believe that someone needed him as much as she did sometimes.

"Yes. I have bad dreams or just can't sleep. Lydia didn't notice though." She replied meeting his gaze.

"I can't sleep without you either." They both smiled at each other, the special little ones they reserved for each other. Feeling the tension in the air Stiles continued,

"So let's try not to make sleeping in separate beds a habit." He winked at her and the fluttery feeling in her stomach came back.

"Deal."

The drive from Lydia's house to his wasn't very long but they decided to make a detour to the grocery store to grab some bread and coffee. The Sheriff was having a tough week so Stiles thought he would try being nice.

"By the way it's well." He said after a while breaking the silence.

"What?"

"You said 'I don't sleep good without you' but it's 'well'." He knew she wasn't going to thank him for correcting her speech but he couldn't help it; he liked to tease it was in his nature.

"Oh god" she groaned and turned the radio up to drown out his laugh.

Half an hour later they were walking toward the front door of the Stilinski house, Stiles carry a bag full of groceries and Malia her overnight bag. Once they entered the front door the latter dropped her things on the ground and sighed.

"It's good to be home" she said making her way to the couch and flopping down. Making his way to the kitchen Stiles tried to hide the stupid happy look he was sure was taking over his features upon her declaration. He decided not to say anything about her statement, she did pretty much live here, but hearing her call his home her home filled him with an indescribable feeling of happiness, light and warmth that he felt like shouting from the roof tops as cliché as that was.

"It's only been one night!" he called to her from the kitchen where he was currently putting things away.

"I know." She said and that was the end of that matter. Stiles heard the patter of her footsteps before he felt her eyes on him. He turned around to finding her leaning against the table.

"You're happy." She stated.

"I am." He replied casually.

"it's good." She said as he walked toward her.

"It's you." he said simply. Again he knew it was cheesy but he couldn't stop the words from coming out. Besides it was the truth. Her response told him she didn't mind the cheese.

Malia leaned into his embrace and kissed him passionately. She did miss him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist deepening the kiss and taking all of her in. When they broke apart both their hearts were racing.

"You're wearing my shirt."

"It's my shirt now, I like it." He shook his head at her but they both knew he didn't really mind, in fact he liked it.

"Stiles?"

"hm?"

"Can we please go take a nap I'm exhausted!" Malia asked but he got the feeling it was more a demand.

"you know that's a good plan. So good in fact it could be one of mine." He winked at her.

They ended up on the couch-the stairs were too much effort- and woke hours later to find a blanket there that wasn't before and a note from the Sherriff telling them he would be home for dinner. And in that moment, even if it was only a moment everything in Stile's life felt right.


	8. dream catchers

Hey everyone! So I've had a few ideas for one shots lately and will hopefully be able to write a few before school starts next week and everything gets crazy again!

So I have this _**prediction**_ for the next episode (but i think it's really wrong)- Toward the end of the episode while Stiles is breaking Lydia out of Eichen House she screams Malia's name and it flashes to her with all the blood under her eyes (there is an insta pic) and Stiles realises she's dying and then Stalia stuff happens again.

Like i said though i don't think this will actually happen. I know Jeff said there will be an epic Stydia moment and I think Stydia fans do deserve a moment (mostly) because we all want to see our ships. But I honestly think when he says Stydia he just means a moment between Stiles and Lydia and that may be platonic. I also think there may be a moment when they acknowledge past feelings or something but then realise they have passed. It just wouldn't make sense to build up all the marrish stuff if it wasn't going to happen. And Stiles and Malia just broke up so that would be odd as well. Plus I do believe that stalia will happen. Jeff respects Dylan's opinion and i think he said somewhere it would feel forced for them to be together now. And if anyone has seen Linden Ashby and Mamma McCall's twitter posts about "a long time coming" or whatever i think that will actually be the Sheriff and Melissa getting together not Stydia.

Okay rant over. Sorry my rants are becoming a regular thing in my A/N's, but i just need to get this stuff out and tell people who care (maybe sorry if you didn't really wanna read all that)

Anyway this chapter is about the first night Malia sneaks into Stiles' room [pre season 4]. Enjoy xx

* * *

Sleep was something that had evaded Stiles for weeks now. He had hoped that the nightmares and insomnia would end after the Nogitsune had been expelled from his body but his judgement was misplaced. In fact if anything the nightmares had gotten worse. They were more terrifying now because he knew they were his. He knew these images were a product of his own mind. And he knew the faces of the fallen all too well in his subconscious.

Every time he shut his eyes he was haunted by visons of his friends, his allies dying. It started with the faces of innocent people and progressed until he Aiden and finally Allison. Each time he was reminded of the power he had possessed and the sadistic inside of him. Then he woke up in a cold sweat screaming and nauseated, unable to shake the feelings of guilt and emptiness.

Stiles didn't know what to do. During the days everything seemed as if it was just starting to be okay again. They had grieved and they still were but they were slowly returning to their old selves. Lydia was beginning to make more snappy comments and was walking with her head held high again and Scott was beginning to laugh again. Stiles didn't tell them about his nightmares he couldn't, not when they were healing. Not when they were his fault.

His dad was harder to fool, but eventually he mastered muffling his screams in his pillow and pretending to be asleep until the Sheriff left. School was its own nightmare. He couldn't concentrate due to his lack of sleep and would get headaches when he tried.

The only part of his days he actually looked forward to was helping Scott teach Malia to transform and teaching her human things himself. She had found them a few weeks ago and endured his relentless apologising for leaving her in the basement that night but she had dismissed it saying Marrin had explained what was happening and she knew he saved her life. He told her she was better now. At first he stayed during Scott's lessons for moral support. She trusted him now and he could mediate between the two were-creatures if he needed to. Then he stayed because he wanted to. When he saw how excited she was when she got something right, how proud she was it made him feel like he had at least done one good thing during the whole Nogitsune ordeal.

After her lessons with Scott she usually hung out with Stiles for a bit and asked him questions about human things and how to fit in. He taught her which rules of the wild kingdom didn't apply to humans and which were similar. He taught her how to evolve her instinct with her human self [she was still struggling but it was okay.]

Malia gave him purpose in his life. She made him feel needed. She wasn't walking on egg shells around him like everyone else seemed to be and he was beyond grateful for that. When he was with her he felt almost like his old self. She saw him at his worst but still came and found him and wants to be around him now. Like she had promised she "[didn't] judge".

So yeah they had been spending a lot of time together. And yeah he kind of was starting to really like her. And yeah he definitely had not forgotten what they had done in Eichen House. And no he didn't have the guts to bring it up. But he wasn't sure if she didn't want to talk about it or whether she just didn't know they needed to.

Anyway, tonight was no exception to his 'no sleep' routine. Stiles mind was wide awake despite his body's exhaustion. He didn't really mind though because he would rather his mind be filled with Malia thoughts than guilty murderous thoughts. So he lay on his back staring at the roof, engulfed by the silence of the night. Though, all of a sudden something interrupted the silence.

Stiles sat up abruptly. The sound of his window scraping open alerting all his senses and making his hand itch towards his bat. In a matter of seconds countless horrible scenarios of supernatural creatures attacking him flashed through his mind. However he was completely unprepared for the sight of the were-creature that did enter his room. A were-coyote.

Malia Tate gracefully climbed into his bedroom and shut the window behind her. She was clad in an oversized t-shirt and shorts and was shivering. He would've have questioned her attire due to the fact she was always cold if he hadn't been preoccupied questioning her presence in his room all together.

Stiles was rendered shell-shocked. It was one of the first times in his life he couldn't find words, not even stumbling, nonsensical words. So he waited sitting up in bed for her to cross the room. Malia quickly tiptoed the distance and climbed upon his bed quickly snuggling under the covers but resting a safe distance from eyes met and he raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged and gave him a shy smile.

"I had a bad dream." Her tone was soft but had an air of defensiveness as if she had to justify her actions. Stiles reached for her hand rubbing circles on it the way he had in Eichen House. It was a gesture he hoped would both comfort and reassure her; heating her chilled fingers was just a bonus for her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently. Stiles was laying down on his side now too, so they were facing each other. Malia shook her head.

"Not really."

"Was it about your family, the accident?" He didn't want to pry or push her but he did want to help her and comfort her. He knew what that kind of guilt felt like. He had just woken up to the same feeling. Malia nodded.

"I get bad dreams too." She didn't respond with words. Instead she moved closer gauging his reaction. Stiles new she preferred to communicate with her actions rather than words, it was her nature, her instinct, her. He was teaching her how to use her words for the benefit of others, but he knew what she meant without them. Right now Malia wanted to be close to him, she wanted to comfort him too. So he put his hands on her hips and gently tugged her toward him. She smiled at him again and he was filled with warmth.

They didn't speak anymore after that. They just lay in each other's arms feeling safe in the others embrace. It was like they were holding the other together, preventing them from falling apart. Stiles woke up 6 hours later feeling content and refreshed. Looking over his shoulder he noticed Malia was still there, wrapped around his body, soaking up his warmth. He realised that for the first time in weeks he had slept peacefully through the night and Stiles was positive it had everything to do with the girl who had fallen asleep with him.


End file.
